The human heart is a muscular dual pump that beats continuously throughout life sending blood to the lungs and the rest of the body. The interior of the heart consists of four distinct chambers. The septum, a thick central muscular wall, divides the cavity into right and left halves. On the right side, the upper half is known as the right atrium. Deoxygenated blood from the rest of the body arrives in the right atrium via the vena cava, the blood is pumped across a one-way valve known as the tricuspid valve into the lower portion known as the right ventricle. From there the blood circulates to the lungs through the pulmonary valve via the pulmonary artery where it is oxygenated by circulation through the alveoli of the lungs (not shown). The blood returns via the pulmonary veins to the left atrium and flows through a second valve, the mitral valve into the left ventricle where it is pumped via the aorta to the rest of the body.
Much of the heart consists of a special type of muscle called myocardium. The myocardium requires a constant supply of oxygen and nutrients to allow it to contract and pump blood throughout the vasculature. The inner surfaces of the chambers of the heart are lined with a smooth membrane, the endocardium, and the entire heart is enclosed in a tough, membranous bag known as the pericardial sac.
Though the heart supplies blood to all other parts of the body, the heart itself has relatively little communication with the oxygenated blood supply. Thus, the two coronary arteries, the left coronary artery and the right coronary artery, arise from the aorta and encircle the heart muscle on either side "like a crown" to supply the heart itself with blood.
Heart disorders are a common cause of death in developed countries. They also impair the quality of life of millions of people and restrict activity by causing pain, breathlessness, fatigue, fainting spells and anxiety. The major cause of heart disease in developed countries is impaired blood supply. The coronary arteries become narrowed due to atherosclerosis and part of the heart muscle is deprived of oxygen and other nutrients. The resulting ischemia or blockage can lead to angina pectoris, a pain in the chest, arms or jaw due to lack of oxygen to the heart's myocardium, infarction or tissue necrosis in myocardial tissue.
Techniques to supplement the flow of oxygenated blood directly from the left ventricle into the myocardial tissue have included needle acupuncture to create transmural channels (see below) and implantation of T-shaped tubes into the myocardium. Efforts to graft the omentum, parietal pericardium, or mediastinal fat to the surface of the heart had limited success. Others attempted to restore arterial flow by implanting the left internal mammary artery into the myocardium.
Modernly, coronary artery blockage can be relieved in a number of ways. Drug therapy, including nitrates, beta-blockers, and peripheral vasodilator drugs (to dilate the arteries) or thrombolytic drugs (to dissolve clots) can be very effective. If drug treatment fails, transluminal angioplasty is often indicated - the narrowed part of the artery, clogged with atherosclerotic plaque or other deposits, can be stretched apart by passing a balloon to the site and gently inflating it a certain degree. In the event drug therapy is ineffective or angioplasty is too risky (introduction of a balloon in an occluded artery can cause portions of the atherosclerotic material to become dislodged which may cause a total blockage at a point downstream of the subject occlusion, thereby requiring emergency procedures), the procedure known as coronary artery bypass grafting (CABG) is the most common and successful major heart operation performed, with over 500,000 procedures done annually in America alone. A length of vein is removed from another part of the body. The section of vein is first sewn to the aorta and then sewn onto a coronary artery at a place such that oxygenated blood can flow directly into the heart. CABG typically is performed in an open chest surgical procedure, although recent advances suggest minimally invasive surgery (MIS) techniques may also be used.
Other less intrusive treatments include angioplasty and the use of stents.
Another method of improving myocardial blood supply is called myocardial revascularization, the creation of channels in the myocardium of the heart (TMR), or creation of channels form the endocardium into myocardium (PTMR).
Percutaneous catheter procedures are typically less traumatic to the patient compared to surgical procedures and offers an alternative solution to persons who are not candidates for surgical procedures. Percutaneous procedures require the ability to steer a catheter apparatus through the vasculature and maneuver the apparatus at the selected site without the undue stress of a lengthy procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,050 issued Mar. 2, 1993 to Nitzsche teaches a steerable catheter with a handle and a tube, the distal tip of which may be selectively curved by controllably moving one of three flat, sandwiched shims relative to the others by manipulation of a handle portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,479 issued Oct. 25, 1994 to Wilson, incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, teaches another steerable catheter with a handle and an inner tube, the apparatus having a single elongated, substantially flat shim spring mounted within the tip of the catheter tube, the shim having at least one transverse or lateral twist which causes the tip of the catheter tube to assume a desired curvature.
Drug therapies with angiogenic growth factors may expedite and/or augment collateral artery development. U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,238 issued Mar. 12, 1996 to Shapland et al., discloses a method of simultaneous angioplasty and drug delivery to localized portions of arteries. The patent teaches the use of an expandable balloon end type catheter which can be filled with a drug-containing fluid and which is allowed to permeate through a semi-permeable membrane of the balloon-tip end and thereby be delivered directly to the surface of arteriosclerotic lesions on stenosed arteries.
A great deal of published scientific information concerning therapeutic agents is currently available on the internet. One company, Annual Reviews is located at http://www.annurev.org. A list of genetically engineered and/or naturally occurring drugs or other agents having pharmacological , therapeutic, diagnostic or other utility is located at http://www.annurev.org/sup/im/im15/im15b.htm. Additional scientific information is available at http://darwin.bio.uci.edu/.about.cchughes/index.html.
Drug devices also include viewing devices for cardiac interventional procedures. U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,133 issued Nov. 15, 1988 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,710 issued Dec. 11, 1990, both to Mackin, both teach of a flexible angioscope/bronchoscope device with an inflatable balloon structure for viewing intravasculature structures. These flexible catheter devices include a ported working channel for introduction of a working device and positioning of the working device at the viewing/treatment distal end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,148 issued Sep. 21, 1982 to Sivak, Jr. et al. also teaches of a drug injector device, in this case for treating esophageal varices. A flexible shafted endoscope has a conduit with distal ended needle is inserted in the endoscope's biopsy channel for effectuating the treatment.
Drug regulating injection mechanisms such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,905 issued Oct. 9, 1984 to Himmelstrup, U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,233 issued Nov. 21, 1995 to Schraga and U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,916 issued Dec. 16, 1997 also to Schraga which teach of devices for regulating drug delivery using a syringe with mechanisms for controlling plunger operation for metered dosages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,260 issued Oct. 27, 1987 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,906 issued Aug. 30, 1988, both to Wang, teach bronchoscopic needle assemblies. The needle assemblies are especially adapted for safe and efficacious collection of biopsy samples.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,114 issued Sep. 10, 1996 to Wallace et al. teaches an infusion device with preformed shape. An infusion guidewire or catheter is used for introduction of the device through a selected path in a patient's vascular system. An elongated tubular diffusion body lies at the distal end of an elongated tube, the diffusion portion having a plurality of infusion ports through which blood, drug, diagnostic agent or other material can be delivered to the particular site in the vascular system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,394 issued Nov. 7, 1995 to Miller et al. teaches a multilumen percutaneous angioscopy catheter which allows simultaneous irrigation and passage of an angioscope there through.
The use of superelastic and/or shape memory materials is widely known. Structure and Properties of Ti--NI Alloys: Nitinol Devices & Components, Duerig et al., In Press, Titanium Handbook, ASM (1994) In general, binary compositions of Nickel (Ni) and Titanium (Ti), yield alloys with shape memory and superelastic properties. These alloys are commonly referred to as Ni--Ti, nitinol, and other industry names. Their precise physical and other properties of interest are extremely sensitive to the precise Ni/Ti ratio used. Generally, alloys with 49.0 to 50.7 atomic % of Ti are commercially available, with superelastic alloys in the range of 49.0 to 49.4%, and shape memory alloys in the range of 49.7 to 50.7%. Due to a rapid decrease in the ductility of the material, binary alloys with less than 49.4 at. % Ti are generally unstable. In general, these types of materials exhibit hysteresis, defined as a phenomenon exhibited by a system whose state depends on its previous history, and illustrated diagrammatically by the familiar upper and lower curves which meet at the ends and define an area under the curves. In the case of solid materials undergoing elastic hysteresis (as opposed to magnetic or electrical hysteresis), the curves are related to stress necessary to cause deformation or otherwise overcome existing stress in pre-stressed materials.
For the purposes of this disclosure, a distinction between superelastic materials and shape memory materials is made. Superelasticity refers to the highly exaggerated elasticity, or springback, observed in many Ni--Ti alloys deformed at a specific temperature. The function of the material in many of such cases is to store mechanical energy. Though limited to a rather small temperature range, these alloys can deliver over 15 times the elastic motion of a spring steel, i.e., withstand a force up to 15 times greater without permanent deformation. Shape memory materials will refer to those materials which can be deformed, but which will freely recover their original shapes during heating, often utilizing electrical resistivity, or which will develop a large recovery stress when recovery is prevented. With regard to the present invention, it will be understood that the transition temperature of materials must, in general, be somewhat above body temperature.
Thus, there is a need to provide a steerable percutaneous drug delivery catheter which provides controlled catheter deflection for needle placement and alignment of the drug delivery and catheter tips.